Aftermath of a Ghost Invasion
by Aurora Borealis 97
Summary: Bad name. Anyway... Danny is nearly expelled after Vlad unleashes a massive ghost invasion on Amity Park. He is injured when he comes in with his parents for a parent-teacher conference and passes out. What will happen when he wakes up?
1. Chapter 1

**Right, this bit, I didn't write. It's a starter, kinda. I adopted this fic from whirlgirl's _Climax Shots. _I am going to post the chapter I _did _write after this.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom, by the way. Or Harry Potter, but that's off subject.**

* * *

I stared at the door for about a minute, not wanting to go in. Of course I knew what was awaiting me. Who wouldn't after the week I've had? I breathed in, trying to collect my thoughts, only to fail hopelessly as the disappointed stares of my parents flashed through my mind. They'll probably take Vlad up on his offer of sending me to that boarding school in Wisconsin. Yeah, it's gotten _that_ bad.

Swallowing roughly, I reach for the door handle and hesitantly open the door. I peek around the door frame and I can make out the figure of Mr Lancer slouched over his desk. He looked pale and washed out – like he had just seen a ghost. Scratch that. It looks like he's seen an army of ghosts. _Oh, the irony._

"Ah, Mr Fenton, nice of you to _actually_ join us." I knew what Lancer was implying. He wasn't expecting me to show. I wonder where he got that idea? Every class, every detention, I was there wasn't I? Maybe not physically but in spirit, I was. Ha ha. Spirit. Another word for ghost... I crack myself up, not!

"I'm sorry Mr Lancer but I kind of had to help a little old lady.."

"...cross the street?" Lancer finished for me with a scowl, "Don't you dare lie to me any more, Mr Fenton!'

I sincerely wished that it was a lie this time. Skulker was blasting his latest Ecto Launcher without regards to any by-standers. That little old lady just happened to be one of those by-standers. Granted, she did scream when I offered to help her carry her groceries..

Damn near gave me a heart attack.

"Just sit down, Danny," my Mom sighed. She didn't even look up at me as she gestured to the seat next to her. Before I sat down, I scoped out the cramped little office before directing my gaze to the large figure on the other side of my Mom. Dad didn't bother looking up either. His abnormally bright demeanor had been squashed like a ghost roach – making the room decidedly more depressing than it was before. Even his day-glo orange jumpsuit looked dull, somehow.

What I wouldn't give for a nice normal _'Hello, Sweety~' _or _'Heya Danny-boy'_.

As I sat down, I tugged on the end of my unzipped jacket nervously, quite happy that the weather had taken a turn for the worst. It hid the scars from last week's ghost invasion – the largest invasion by far. Even larger than when Pariah Dark was unleashed on the citizens of Amity – and that one in itself took a long time to recover from.

"For Daniel's benefit, I will repeat what I said before. After violating twenty-three different school codes, playing truant thirty-nine different times and committing seven counts of school property damage..." I fought the urge to sink through my chair as Lancer listed off my offenses, "the board and I had thought it was only fair to expel Mr Fenton."

I could feel a warm trickle of blood run down my arm from where Skulker had nicked me earlier that day. I tried my best to ignore the searing pain in my upper arm as I waited for Mr Lancer to continue. There was a lot more he wanted to say, and I wasn't looking forward to it. Neither were my parents - I could feel them tensing up beside me.

"However, we gave him the benefit of the doubt and suspended him for two weeks, whilst assigning him a report on ghosts, no less. If he completed that to an acceptable standard we would have allowed him back into the school on a probation of sorts.."

"You wanted him to stay. That's why you gave him such a simple task," my mom stated bluntly. I glanced over at her bowed head, hands clenched into tight balls on her lap. It didn't take a genius to realize that she was beyond frustrated with the situation.

My Dad pulled Mom close and rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down. It worked.. but neither of them bothered to look over at me. I was kind of glad they didn't. I probably looked like hell. Mr Lancer himself had also avoided any eye contact with me since I entered the room despite addressing me multiple times since then.

"Of course I wanted him to stay. I even gave him an extra week because the suspension coincided with the mass ghost invasion!" Lancer cried.

Fat chance that gave me. Obviously I didn't get anything done during the invasion, because I was the one holding it off! Then I was out like a light for five days! Five days! I've never been out of commission for that long – ever! The remaining two days I spent _trying _to both recuperate and write that stupid report. At the same time. And keep down the normal ghosts attacks.

Not that anyone else in Lancer's office knew that.

"It's kind of ironic that the invasion that prevented me from writing the report provided me with a basis for writing one..." I laughed bitterly. I felt the cool trickle of ectoplasm run down my arm. Skulker must have cut into my arm deeper than I thought if ectoplasm was coming out of my arm when I was human.

Finally, all eyes were on me – albeit glaring ones. Hey, I found it funny in a kind of dark twisted way. The humor was just lost on them. So what if witty banter was more of a coping mechanism then anything else? It may be borne out of stress but it's still funny – I hope.

I watched as their eyes widened in horror at the sight of me. My eyes were stinging from lack of sleep and I knew I was ten times paler than Lancer currently is. This is based on how I looked yesterday. (Since I didn't have any time since then to even be in proximity to a bathroom, let alone a mirror.)

Great, they probably thought I was a druggie. May as well go home and pack for Wisconsin now..

"Danny, what happened to you?" My Dad croaked. I wouldn't have pegged him to be the most collected person in the room to actually ask.

Unfortunately, I was anything but calm and collected as was previously proven by the obscene amount of sarcastic comments running through my head. (Stupid coping mechanism.) So I did something unexpected:

I told the truth.

"I had a nasty run-in with Skulker this morning, if you must know." I reached up to brush my hair out of my eyes when Mom stopped me. She was gripping my wrist tightly.

My hand was covered in blood. My blood. From my arm.

Great, now they probably thought I was emo and enjoyed cutting or something. Forget about packing for Wisconsin, all I need now is a straightjacket or something.

"Daniel, are you...?" Mr Lancer began before cutting himself off.

I cast my eyes downward in order to avoid any eye-contact. My eyes were watery, I knew it. But Danny Phantom doesn't cry. He's a hero. Even when everyone seems to misunderstand, "A druggie? No. I don't take drugs. I never have. An emo? I don't inflict self-harm upon myself either."

Unfortunately, Danny Fenton does cry, a lot. Tears streamed down my face, "A half-human half-ghost? I doubt that was going through any of your minds but – ding, ding, ding – that would have been the right answer."

Phasing my arm through my Mother's vise-like grip. I slowly got up from the chair to walk away. I had barely taken a couple of steps when my head started spinning and I dropped to my knees. I guess this is what happens when you don't rest up after a fight that leaves you knocked out for five whole days – even with super-human healing powers.

If I hadn't just ratted myself out as a ghost, I bet Mom and Dad would have winced at my battle scars from the invasion. I couldn't see them from the position I was in. But as my world fades to black I kind of hoped that they would still wince before proceeding to rip me apart...

Molecule by molecule.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Chapter 1

Danny was immediately surprised when he opened his eyes. He wasn't dead. He hadn't been ripped apart molecule by molecule by his parents. Why not? They'd wanted to - for ages. He knew that the drive had been especially strong after the massive invasion.

He sat up, wincing. The scars still hurt. He looked around, further surprised to find himself on his bed in his room. What? His parents - did they hate him? _Oh, yes, that's why they brought you back here. And, apparently, _he thought, looking at his arm, _they also bandaged my arm. It actually stopped bleeding now._

He looked up as the door creaked open. His father sidled in nervously, followed by his mother, and his sister.

Jazz walked forward. "Danny? Are you... okay?"

"I'm fine, Jazz._"_

She knelt beside him and shook her head. "You're not fine, Danny. Not really."

He sighed. "Fine. I'm not. But who would be?"

She frowned sadly. "No one, I suppose."

He looked up at his parents. "So what now? I'm a freak of nature. I'm impossible. I'm a juvenile inhuman delinquent. What are you going to do about it?"

Jack stepped forward uncomfortably. "Danny... what are you?"

"I told you. I'm a half-human, half-ghost hybrid," No point in trying to hide it now. "Half human. Half ghost. A halfa. Which is another name for a freak with no place in either human or ghost society. Go ahead. Say you hate me," he finished bitterly. Jazz hugged him gently, trying to comfort him.

Maddie said, "Danny, we'd never hate you. You're our son and we love you - whether you're ghost, human, or something in between."

He smiled, eyes slightly watery. "Thanks. But you still don't know everything."

Jazz nudged him. "You're really gonna go all the way."

"I guess. No turning back now."

Danny looked up at the concerned faces of his parents. "Kali ukin," he muttered.

Then he said, "Going ghost."

He stood on the floor through his bed and changed. His halfabloodstained human clothes became a halfablood-soaked haz-mat suit. His ice blue eyes became glowing green, and his black hair became green-and-red-tinged and primarily white. He had much more ectoplasm and blood on this form than the human form, as this was where he had suffered more damage, as most wounds stopped bleeding not long after he reverted to human.

His parent's eyes widened. "You're... Phantom?" whispered Maddie.

"Yes. I am Danny Phantom, among the most feared ghosts in the Ghost Zone, and among the three halfas that exist," he muttered.

"Who are the other two?" asked Maddie.

Danny hesitated, then realized that he could just name their ghost forms.

"The Wisconsin Ghost, aka Vlad Plasmius, and Danielle Phantom, my clone. Jazz, you could learn a thing or two about ghosts' names if you learned to listen to their first rants. The always say their names. Skulker's name is one of the first things I learned about him," he said, smiling slightly playfully and looking at Jazz."

She looked confused. "You mean Ghost X?"

"See what I mean? There is no Ghost X. His name is Skulker. There is also no Crate Creep. How could you possibly miss the Box Ghost's name?"

She blushed. "I suppose."

"Exactly."

Their parents watched the mini-banter confusedly. Their daughter had known? And their son was the ghost boy. The boy they had hunted, the boy they had wanted to rip apart molecule by molecule, the boy who regularly fought ghosts...

The boy who had been the main line of defense from ghosts since day one.

Including the massive ghost invasion about two weeks ago. No wonder he had looked so pale, so drained, no wonder he had been so injured and hurt.

Suddenly realizing this, Maddie commanded sternly, "Danny. Knowing what you just told me, I need to see something. Now."

"What?"

"Take off your shirt. I need to see how bad it is."

He fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Now!"

He hesitated, then got back up over the covers and pulled his shirt off over his head.

Maddie, Jack, and even Jazz gasped.

Laced all over his body, were scars. On top of scars. On top of scars. The newest layer was still scabbed and bruised and could rip open at any time if he was hit hard enough in just the right spot.

Numbly, Jazz said, "I knew it was bad, but... Danny, you never told us it was this bad. Me, Sam, or Tucker. You never really told us."

Danny, still pale from exhaustion, looked at them. "You didn't need to know."

"Of course we did! We could have helped you!"

He looked down. "Could you have? Any amount of medical training would have been of little help. Medication is flushed out of my system faster than it can be of any help. I could only help myself - the only other person with any knowledge of half-ghost biology is my archenemy. He isn't of any help, obviously. I've had to figure out how to fix myself up by trying stuff. And that's it."

Jazz paled. Maddie and Jack looked at each other. Then Jack spoke. "What do you know, son? What you know and what we know - maybe we can start helping good ghosts and fighting bad ghosts instead of just fighting all ghosts."

"Really?" said Danny hopefully. Perhaps this revelation had helped his parents get over their disappointment. After all - now they knew why.

"Of course. If you can, maybe we could go down and talk in the living room?"

"Okay." Danny stood, getting up off his bed and stumbling, before catching himself and phasing through the floor to wait for them. Jack and Maddie shook their heads - that would take some getting used to. They walked downstairs and sat on the couch.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

And so he began to talk, explaining thing after thing and answering every question, until...

"What's the hardest ghost you ever fought?" asked Jack, bouncing with excitement about all this new information on ghosts.

Danny quieted, looking down. Jazz put a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

Jack and Maddie exchanged confused glances.

"Danny?" asked Maddie quietly. "What's wrong?"

* * *

**'Kay, this isn't finished yet. Hope that was clear. Good? Bad? Okay? Horrible? Review! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, people, I'm back! Without delay, I present to you, CHAPTER THREE! It's not my best, as it's mostly just a retelling of TUE plus reactions. But still! All the same, it's not an entirely necessary chapter for the most part.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Learning Dan's Story

Danny stared at the table. "Dan… He really isn't spoken of. A taboo subject, a sensitive spot for all involved. Or those who know, that is, to say, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and myself."

Jazz squeezed his shoulder gently. "You said you'd go all the way," she reminded gently.

"I was hoping to avoid this subject," he muttered. He met the concerned gazes of his parents. "My most difficult fight… was against an evil, twisted version of myself."

They gasped, but still looked confused. So Danny launched reluctantly into the story.

"Dan is the product of an alternate timeline. In that timeline, I cheated on the CAT test, and when Mr. Lancer called you to the Nasty Burger to talk about it, it exploded. You two, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Mr. Lancer were all there, along with me. I was the only one who survived.

"So, in the alternate timeline, according to Vlad, I went to him, 'the only one who could possibly hope to understand my situation.' Apparently, all I wanted was to make the hurt go away. So, he ripped out my ghost half," Those present all appeared disgusted, and Danny continued, "the half that feels emotions more strongly." Still not quite forgiving that particular bit of prejudice, Danny cast a pointed look at his parents, who appeared guilty.

"This was a really bad idea; a ghost is often fixated for months on the last emotions it felt when it was alive. When we are half-human, apparently we still count as 'alive' in that respect, but in any case… My ghost half was angry at Vlad. Furious, it seems, for past offenses, not to mention temporarily fixated on the pain, the guilt, the anger, the grief of losing those closest. So my ghost half ripped out his, and attempted to overshadow it. But his evil ghost half overwhelmed my good one, and thus, Dan was formed.

"Dan went on a rampage; within ten years he had taken over the entire world, and the Ghost Zone, except for Amity Park, a small area enclosed in a powerful ghost shield. This is where our time stream comes in.

"The Observants, seeing my potential future as the most destructive ghost in the world, ordered Clockwork, the Master of Time, to kill me. So he sent," at this, Danny snickered softly, diffusing some of the tension, "Box Lunch, daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady. You saw the Nasty Burger after that fight. And the empty refrigerator." They nodded.

"Anyways, after that, SkulkTech 9.9 was sent. He is Skulker and Technus fused together, or, as they said, Skulker, the Greatest Hunter in the Ghost Zone, with Technus as his operating system. Personally, I think that it is extremely sad that Battle Tactic Purple-Backed Gorilla still works on him, Technus and all. Anyways, when his Time Medallion, which is something that pulls you out of the time stream and enables you to function outside of your own time, fell off, me, Sam, and Tucker were all pulled to Clockwork's Tower." He decided not to reveal that Clockwork had 'attempted' to kill him.

"Soon after, we went into the future and met Dan, who attempted to kill Sam and Tucker. I tried to fight him; That time, it was the most hopeless battle I'd ever tried to fight. He had developed so many new powers, and each one was so much stronger than any of mine. It was like an ant trying to fight a lion." He shivered at the memory. Jack and Maddie, both knowing the raw power their son had at his disposal, looked slightly frightened at the prospect of someone with _that much more._

"Anyway, Sam and Tucker pulled off their medallions and were transported back into our present time. I tried to follow, but Dan fused mine into me and I passed out. Later, he cast me into the future Ghost Zone and took my human form, going into the present day timestream, after fusing another into himself. There, he took my place and cheated on the CAT instead of me. So Mr. Lancer called you and Dad and had you meet him at the Nasty Burger. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker decided to follow.

Jack's eyes widened at the similarities. Maddie emitted a soft gasp. Where was this going? And why didn't they remember this?

"I floated in the future Ghost Zone. Then ghosts who's lives had been ruined by Dan found me and started to beat me. It was hopeless; I was helpless, bound, and outnumbered. I tried to tell them to get away, I hadn't done it yet, after all. Eventually, it was louder than anything I've ever heard before, and that… That was my Ghostly Wail, my strongest power. They were all rendered unconscious; Ember, Johnny, Kitty, SkulkTech 9.9, Johnny's Shadow…

Danny gulped slightly. The notion still terrified him. Jazz winced. Maybe they should work on that kind of thing, sometimes she thought Danny was afraid of his own powers.

"Then, the Boooomerang found me, with a note from Jazz tied to it, telling me to go to Vlad's. When I found him…"

Danny winced at the memory. Jack frowned.

"What was wrong with him?"

Danny's eyes were slightly distant. "He was beaten. Broken. Without hope. An old man. Powerless. I'd never seen him like that before, and I haven't since. It's surreal. He was repentant. He was helpless in ever sense of the word."

Jazz squeezed his arm. "Archenemy or not, that must have been quite a shock."

Danny nodded dazedly. "Vlad removed the time medallion from me, and I popped back here. You were tied to the Nasty Sauce boiler, which was about to explode. Dan was there. I fought him, one of the few fights where I got seriously hurt, I swear I could have died if we weren't both sure he would vanish if he killed me. I won, eventually, using my Ghostly Wail twice, and captured him in the Thermos." His eyes clouded with grief with his not-so-dead loved ones. And Mr. Lancer. "But it was too late. I tried to run to save you, but I was too slow. The Nasty Burger blew up, everyone still tied to it."

He closed his eyes. "I will never forget that one, heart-stopping moment when I thought everyone I cared about was dead. The heat of the combusting Nasty Sauce burning my body, the gut-wrenching grief tearing my apart, the force of the explosion blowing me back, and the knowledge of the fact that you were gone. Dead."

He opened his eyes again, focusing on their horrified looks. He took a deep breath. "Then Clockwork stopped time, and saved you. I can't begin to explain the relief. He turned back time so I could do my test properly, making the write choices this time. You were all safe, and the timeline was too."

He sighed, looking down. For a moment, there was silence. Then, both his parents approached him, tentatively placing their arms around him. When he responded slightly, they both proceeded to squeeze the life out of him, and he squeezed them right back. Jazz quickly joined and the family shared a full-on, honest hug, containing total, honest understanding of each other. There were no secrets, not right now.

They drew back. Danny whispered, "I'm still afraid of becoming him. If I take advantage of someone. If I cheat on anything, even the smallest game or something. If I lose someone I love. If I get too angry. I'm just paranoid about becoming him, after seeing the havoc he wreaked on the world..."

Jazz turned to him. "Danny, you won't turn into him. If I didn't know better, I'd say your Obsession was being good, although I guess that's close enough. _You won't turn into him. _OK?"

He nodded slightly, but his parents knew better. Maddie gently grabbed under his chin and pulled his head up to make him look her in the eye. "Danny. Listen to your sister. You are probably one of the least corruptible people in the world. You may have power enough to keep a massive ghost invasion at bay nearly by yourself, but you rarely, if ever, use it for personal gain. This alone shows your restraint. _You will not turn evil. _I know it. Jack knows it. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz all know it. The only one who doesn't seem to know it is you. So learn it. Okay, Danny?"

He nodded, looking happier.

"Good. Now let's go find something fun to do, shall we?" Maddie smiled.

* * *

**OK, I don't think that was too bad. I could have advertised their reactions a little more, but even so... I think it worked out. R&R! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

***crawls out from rock, looking around sheepishly* Uh... Anyone miss me?**

**Anyways. Wow. I just epicly failed at sleeping last night. I didn't even do it on purpose! Ah, well, here's this story here.**

Chapter 4

And then the moment was ruined as Danny gasped, a stream of icy fog coming from his mouth.

"I gotta go," he muttered, attempting to pull himself free.

Jack and Maddie both tightened their arms, keeping him there. Kind of. "You aren't going anywhere until you've healed, young man!" Maddie said sternly.

Danny sighed and phased away, causing both of them to stumble forward just a bit as the solid surface that was _just _in front of them vanished. "Well, what am I supposed to do? Let the Red Huntress get them?"

"Yes!" Maddie said fiercely. "The Red Huntress is a perfectly capable ghost hunter – she would have caught them long ago if it weren't for you're insane competitiveness in catching them first!"

Danny grimaced. Well, that was unexpected. He sent a pleading look at Jazz, who took over for him.

He phased out through the wall – transforming as he went through it, front to back**(1)**, which had become a secrecy-based habit – just as Jazz started talking. Jack and Maddie frowned – he really shouldn't be fighting like this – but there wasn't a whole lot to be done about it unless they followed him and trapped him in a Thermos, and they really weren't sure what kind of effect that would have on his wounds.

"The Red Huntress _hates _ghosts. She wouldn't catch them and release them. She'd _kill _them. Rip them to pieces. Danny can't let that happen," Jazz explained. "He'd probably patrol a lot less, maybe even accept your offers to have him tag along once in a while, but he always has to be out patrolling whenever you or Red are. You catch and experiment on them – and they _can _feel pain, by the way, which is why Danny is careful – and Red would destroy them."

Jack protested, "But they're mindless!"

Jazz shook her head. "Most of the animal-shaped ones are mindless. Not any of the humanoid ones – Warden's goons being the exception here – and most of them have a full range of emotions too. They're just a little… obsessive."

"Is Danny?" Maddie asked curiously.

Jazz laughed. "Oh, yes. Have you _seen _his Phantom form when a bystander gets hurt? He freaks! If that's not obsessive, I don't know what is!"

Jack and Maddie both winced. Another misconception. They had assumed Phantom – no, Danny - didn't care.

At that moment, Danny phased back in, landing just in front of his former seat and sitting down, wincing.

Both his parents jumped up. His left sleeve was burnt away, everything from his elbow down exposed, and a large burn just below said elbow. Jazz reached under the couch and pulled out the first aid kit.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly.

Danny grunted, wincing again. "Skulker changed his mind again. He doesn't want my pelt, he'd rather have my head. Therefore, he doesn't care if said pelt is burnt away and somehow built a flaming rope into his suit, which he wrapped around my arm. Someone should tell him that 'Burning passion' is just an expression."

Jazz sighed, spreading the burn cream in the kit on his burn. "Will he _ever _give up? And hasn't he done this already."

He winced again, then chuckled. "Yeah, he has. He must be running out of ideas. And we both know that he'll _never _give up. I don't think he's quite familiar with the concept of 'stopping while you're ahead'."

"It's '_quit _while you're ahead', Danny."

He rolled his eyes as she finished spreading the cream and started to wrap it in gauze. "Whatever."

Jack and Maddie exchanged glances. They were both acting far too casual about this.

"Jazzarincess," Jack said quietly, causing Jazz to quickly glance up at him, pausing in wrapping the burn. "How often does this sort of thing happen?" It wasn't in his nature to be serious, but the situation definitely called for it.

"How often does what happen?" she asked. "Skulker attacking? At least three times a week."

Jack shook his head, though both he and Maddie were alarmed at the frequency of _one _ghost's attacks. "No, Danny getting hurt like this."

Jazz considered. "Um, at all, serious enough to be treated in more than five minutes, or burned?"

"Five minute treatment."

"At least twice a day during an invasion, around four times a week at any other time," she replied.

"That often?" Maddie whispered.

Jazz shrugged as she turned back to Danny, who was watching them quietly, and finished tying off the bandage, allowing him to pull away again. "Danny's good, but nobody's _that _good."

Danny put in, "There are several ghost attacks a day. On average, there's about three to seven mindless animal ghosts, and then two to four sentient ghost attacks. Keep in mind that _all _of the ghosts are bigger than me. I've gotten better at dodging and shielding since I started, but it's like Jazz said. Nobody's _that _good. I get hurt. Anyone would. That said, I'm sure Mr. Superior over in his mansion would probably get a lot less hurt, as half of these ghosts work for him."

Jack looked confused, as did Maddie. "Mr. Superior? There's a ghost called Mr. Superior?"

Jazz frowned in thought. "Mr. Superior… Mansion… Ghosts working for him… Oh! Plasmius, right?"

Danny chuckled. "Right in one."

Jazz laughed.

"That other halfa?" Maddie clarified.

"Yup!" the two siblings confirmed in unison.

"Vlad Plasmius, aka the Frootloop who really needs a cat who _isn't _named Maddie, twenty years more experienced than me, and quite a bit more powerful," Danny added. "Pretty hard to beat, but I can get one up on him once in a while."

"He actually got a cat?" Jazz asked in disbelief. Then it hit home further. "He named his cat Maddie?"

Danny made a face. "Yep!"

"Ew!"

"That's what I said."

**(1) ****If you don't get this, he transforms with a single vertical ring that is in the middle of the wall. He goes in as Danny Fenton on one side and comes out as Danny Phantom on the other. It helps because nobody can see the flash and it is perfectly normal for Danny Phantom to randomly come out of walls, so it doesn't matter that he can't see if someone's on the other side.**

**Trinity Fenton-Phantom: Don't worry, I'll cover that. Kind of. Mr. Lancer just wouldn't get the same kinds of explanations from Danny as his family would, so he'll get a short version later. I probably won't put it in, but I might. Thanks for reviewing!**

**OK, that's about it for now! R&R!**


End file.
